Truth
by Queenie47
Summary: When Jack shows Vaughn a tape of Lazarey's assassination, he finds out a most disturbing truth. Post-Full Disclosure


Title: Truth  
  
Author: Queenie, Nicole, sv4ever07  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, because if I honestly did, S/V would be married and have a baby by now, and I would be rich, which I'm not, which means I have nothing to do with J.J. Abrams, Bad Robot or ABC.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: Through last night's episode, 3.11 - Full Disclosure  
  
Pairings: S/V, illusions to L/V, L/S  
  
Summary: When Jack shows Vaughn a tape of the assassination of Lazarey, he finds out a most disturbing truth.  
  
Dedication: To all my friends, you all know who you are  
  
Author's Note: Truly sorry if this is someone else's title, but since I was in such a hurry to post this and didn't have it beta'ed, I didn't have my handy-dandy-title-comer-upper-with to give me a title, so if it is yours, I hope you'll forgive me.  
  
Besides that, sudden inspiration for this story hit 20 minutes ago, and I wrote all of what I consider the first chapter in that time!  
  
Anyways, it's not beta'ed, so I'm sorry if there are mistakes, but in the future Screech will beta it for me, I was just so excited to get this up and she wasn't on, so I just posted it on my own.  
  
Besides that, I would totally love some feedback for this to let me know if you think I should continue or not, it's all up to you guys! This was first written and posted right after Full Disclosure, so it's a little old now. Still hope you like it.  
  
[1]  
  
Vaughn was in shock as he watched the video no other than Jack Bristow had presented him with.  
  
The camera was behind her, and she had no clue, no clue whatsoever that she was being taped.  
  
The two shots erupted from the sniper's rifle, and she stood there for a minute, making sure she had hit her target.  
  
And then she turned around and fled, running for her life, how ironic that if she knew that she was being taped, her life would be over.  
  
She rounded the corner, packed the rifle away into the titanium box and pulled out her cellphone, dialing a number she knew by heart.  
  
"It's been taken care of sir --" she ended the conversation, and left the premises before the CIA got there.  
  
The video went black, done showing what needed to be seen, but Vaughn continued staring, not believing what he just saw.  
  
"How did you do it Jack?" his voice boomed, "I never knew you were so good with manipulations."  
  
Jack shook his head, disbelieving, then spit out in disgust, "Like it or not Agent Vaughn, that was not a manipulation, that was in fact your wife assassination Lazarey."  
  
"What does this mean?" Vaughn questioned out loud, not wanting to grasp the meaning, but not really expecting an answer.  
  
With his back to Vaughn, Jack said one simple thing: "Lauren works for the Convenant."  
  
He walked out of the door, leaving Vaughn to figure out all that he had been told and seen in the last five minutes.  
  
As Jack made it out the door, Sydney all but ambushed him, "Dad, what's wrong? What's wrong with Vaughn? What happened it there? Tell me what happened in there."  
  
Looking at his daughter with a mix of pity and anger, he just shook his head, "It's not my place to tell you Sydney, if you want to know, talk to Vaughn, he'll tell you when and if he's ready to."  
  
"But  
  


* * *

  
"No buts Sydney, and I wouldn't ambush him when he comes out like you did me, give him time, he'll come to you, I know it."  
  


* * *

  
Vaughn sat in there for a while longer, not really understanding everything, but only one thing reverberating through his mind, 'Lauren works for the Covenant. She's been deceiving me the entire time I have known her. She has lied to me when I thought she was telling me the truth. She said she loved me, but it was all a lie. Every word out of her mouth had not been the truth, only a lie.'  
  
He got up and slowly meandered his way to the door of the briefing room, not wanting to confront Lauren yet, but knowing that no matter how much he tried to avoid her at work today, they both still had to go home to their house tonight.  
  
The minute he was out the door, Sydney appeared by his side, looking worried, "What's wrong Vaughn?"  
  
He wasn't ready to tell her yet, he had to understand it all himself first before he would share the news, he had to find out the whole story from Lauren himself before he would tell anyone the long, sordid story of how his marriage had ended.  
  
Shaking his head, he looked at her with a pleading look, "Not now Syd, just not now, I'll - some other time, any other time."  
  
She let him walk off as she stood still in the hallway knowing something was terribly wrong just from the way he acted, but not knowing what she could do.  
  
Realizing she couldn't do anything until he told her what was wrong, she sighed and with her head down, left.  
  
But Vaughn, he couldn't leave, he couldn't go home yet, he had to figure out how he was going to confront Lauren, because he would have to face her, and soon.  
  
~*~*~ 


End file.
